


you miss them

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, i wrote this and i can't put it in discord and i hate it and everything, i'm gonna delete this when i get home but i'm at school and i'm stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vent
Relationships: nothing we're all friends
Kudos: 1





	you miss them

you miss them.

you know everyone else does too.

it’s really just two clicks away.

click the server name. scroll down.

“leave server.”

you’re surprised you haven’t done it yet yourself, to be honest. you fell out of what brought your server together a long time ago. 

you just get attached so easily. attached not to the stories you and them have woven together or to the art or the followers or any of it. 

you just get attached to  _ them _ . to their laughter in voice chat, to the pet photos they send so you can all feel like you’re with them, to the inside jokes that will never fade, but they will, they will, and it  _ hits _ you. you’re all so young. all of you. this will fade. this joy will fade, and you can’t make it last, for soon it will only be fond memories tarnished by your inevitable loneliness.

you’ve grown up too fast. you watch your friends at school fool around and you think of them instead. you wonder how her show at her local theatre is going, how his chemistry homework is treating him, and you’re itching to grab your phone and check. you’ve grown up differently than your friends at school and so have they, they must have, and that must be why you all connected so quickly. 

and then one of you left, saying they would miss you all but they just couldn’t do this anymore, feign interest in what brought you all together in the first place, and they did it, they clicked “leave server” and now they are gone. they are gone. 

time zones ensured you were asleep when it happened. you never got to say goodbye.

you feel selfish for wishing you had the courage to do what they did. for having the courage to leave these friendships behind. you feel selfish, so selfish. it’s not really that big of a deal, but it is. it is, it is, it is. to you, at least.

fuck.

you miss them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna delete this,, , god i hope no one sees this but i have to put all of this down somewhere
> 
> i'm sorry if you see this i'm just stressed and school is Really getting the best of me
> 
> so if you see this, i'm sorry


End file.
